Man Undercover
by SetYourBodyFree
Summary: A spin on twilight, J&B pairing. When Jasper is forced to leave the Cullens & joins the Volturi again. Volturi is Angry. The Cullens will have to choose, doomed forever to be ripped apart? Or will they sacrifice whatever they need to-to stay complete?
1. Chapter 1

PLEASE BARE WITH ME! ITS MY FIRST EVER FIC… PLEASE IF YOU DO REVIEW.. LEAVE SOME POINTERS.

I AM LOOKING FOR A BETA..ANYONE KNOW OF A GOOD ONE?

BPOV

I awoke to the sun beaming through my giant 4 pained window. _This sucks!_ I rolled onto my right side, facing away from the window and pulled the covers over my head and tried to fall asleep.. for the 4th time.Why were my curtains left open? Ugh. This is not the optimal way to wake up.. Ever!

_Great. _Another Monday without the Cullen's. You'd think after 7 years of befriending Vampires I'd get used to it when they need to go for a family hunt but I dread it like it's the first time all over again. I wish they didn't have to go hunt on such a beautiful day. Partly because I'm bored and I'm used to them being around 24/7.

But apparently, Emmett says it's the only time he can catch some gamey bear ready to fight. I couldn't refuse that face of his. The bright childlike smile, the dimples and the face that would light up, putting any kid with puppy dog eyes to shame. As much as I hate to be away from them, it's a good thing they leave from time to time, I need to be independent and not be so reliable on them.

But, just once.. For Today I wanted to hide out in my head, lying in my bed all damn day. But, of course I couldn't do that. Alice would see it and I would hear it from Esme or Rose when they got home. The whole "You shouldn't have been in bed all day.. You should've went out and did something.. This house is so stuffy, how could you handle being indoors all the time?"I know they mean well. It is annoying to be inside all day. I guess they would know, never sleeping and being un dead and all.

At least, they understood other aspects in my life, I insisted to be independent and do things my own way, especially with my finances.

_Alright Bella, time to get out of bed before Alice comes mid hunt and you're experiencing severe Barbie time. _I groaned. _No Barbie time. _I finally began my morning ritual of a hot shower, brushing my teeth and getting dressed in something Alice would frown at. Fortunately for her sake, I've been trying to be better at it.. Hopefully whatever vision she would have out in the forest today would show her that I am, in fact trying. I just hope her vision is just working on finding Emmett that bear, or finding her own meal rather then focusing on my future. She needed to realize I got through life perfectly fine before the Cullens. It wasn't hard. Sure, I had moments where I cracked my head open and I know the feeling of road rash.. But.. Really? I didn't need to be watched and prevented from doing things because there was a small chance I'd get hurt.

As I made my way down the stairs, I noticed no one was even around. I had to check, sometimes they don't all go together, or they leave later in the day.

"**Esme? Rosalie?"** I called as I entered the kitchen.

I opened the sliding door **"Carlisle?.." **I called out.

"**What's up Bell?"**

I gasped. The man before me about 6 foot 4, had snow white blond hair and the lightest green eyes I'd ever seen. His face was like perfectly refined stone. His nose was angular, his lips were pink and shapely, the testosterone definitely making him male. Frankly, he was too pretty for a "normal" male. He reminded me of someone- someone who gave themselves up, someone who's no longer here. My heart began to ache. I shook my head.. _I promised I wouldn't beat myself up over this._ I kept my poker face up **"We need to get you a bell Pete." **Shaking my head, I poured myself a cup of coffee.

As I turned back around towards a seat on the island in the kitchen, he smiled brightly, Instantly, I thought of the lost crooked smile, I had to stop torturing myself. **"Sorry… They're all out hunting. I stayed behind for you."** He winked.

"**I can take care of myself Peter.""Oh, don't I know it.. But you don't know what is coming do you?"** he tapped his head with a finger. Sticking his tongue out.**"Know what?** **Stop reminding me I'm just a human girl. Cryptic vampire." **Jeez.**"Ha! How Funny! I'm not, I'm just saying We're going to have a visitor. They were suppose to arrive this morning but, looks like they'll be here tonight when you get back."**

"**So? Are they..?"** I didn't even need to finish my sentence.**"Yeah. Looks like.""So I'm moving my stuff down to that room again?"** There was this room in the house, its impenetrable from Vampires and basically everything. I don't know why they had it. Alice must have seen me coming years ago and knew they'd need it for extra protection. I really wonder who _is_ coming. Someone dangerous, which sucks. It means my free time is monitored tenfold. And mostly by Edward.**"I'll be moving it so its fine."** He waved me off.**"Pete..""Ah-Ah-Ah."** His long finger tapped my nose. **"We can't have you bleeding everywhere, the intruder will be here faster and let's not forget you'll be tempting a few of us." **he chuckled. **"Besides, you can't move all of your stuff down in a mere 8 hours, you have work. So let me. Its fine.""humph. Fine."**

He smiled at me.

"**I'll see you later Pete. Tell everyone I love them""Alwqays. Good morning, Bell.. see ya at dusk!"**

He waved a white flask at me before disappearing up the stairs.

"**You know Peter, its easier if there was an extra bed down there instead of moving it all the time… you think since you guys have been around for years on end, you'd think of that first."**I smiled to myself as I heard his loud laughter from upstairs. I swear, you could hear his laughter from miles away. Vampire or not.

I walked towards the door, shrugging on my jacket and putting on some shoes before walking out and locking the door. It's kind of irrelevant I know. House of Vampires? I'm sure Peter could manhandle whoever walked in unannounced but, to me it's just a force of habit.

I hopped into my truck and headed to work. I wouldn't let them fill my bank account and after Charlie died, I sold the house and got his life insurance. I used most His life insurance so he could a nice funeral and I gave some to Harry and Billy. I knew above all after me- he'd want his two best friends looked after.

When I sold the house, I invested most of it and used some to fix up the truck, he had given me 6 years ago. I don't ever want to let this truck go. It was one of the last things I had ever gotten from him. It was perfect. Rosalie did a fantastic job and was protective over it too. She wouldn't let Alice or Edward try and stick it in a junk yard. If there was one thing aside from family, you could not mess with Rosalie and her cars. Ever. Thank goodness for her, she was my guardian angel.

I headed off to work. I worked the local coffee shop, it wasn't much money but the hours were good enough for me. The hours flew by quickly and I found myself locking up with Angela and headed to my car.

"**I'll see you tomorrow Bella!"** She waved as she quickly crossed the street to beat an on coming car. **"Bye Angie!"**

I opened my truck and hopped in, adjusting my mirror. I screamed.

"**Jeez. Edward.""Sorry. I couldn't just stand in the dark waiting for you now could I?""So you sat in it?"**A big smile appeared on his face and he leaned forward. **"We don't need the town talking now do we?""Whatever." **I pushed him further away from me.** "I LIVE with you, if they haven't talked by now.. it's a damn miracle. Why are you here?""Escorting you home."**

"**Great." **I bit my tongue to hide my bitterness about it and rolled my eyes. I started the truck, listening to it roar to life and pulled out of my parking spot.**"Don't sound too excited there love. No one's home right now so we'll go to your room. I know you hate being treated like this but until other arrangements are made we will do whatever we need to-to keep you safe.""Yeah, thanks to you being all uptight.. "**

"**I don't bet against Alice. Besides, you're part of our family love"**

"**Yeah, Yeah. Don't forget Peter."**

He chuckled and mumbled something too low for me to decipher. We continued our drive in silence. I pulled up to our house and Edward carried me inside and down to the "steel" room. When it comes to him, every step I take is an increased risk to my life.

I felt like tweety bird, stuck in his cage. Hanging around only to sit on my little swing and sing my days away, waiting for the cat to eat me. In this case it was better to wait, it was worse than being taunted by said cat.

"**I'm sorry Love. Its just..""Go already."** I snapped. It was childish but, so was sitting in this room when I have 7 vampires to protect me from 1 blood thirsty one.**"I'll bring you something soon." **I slammed the iron door in his face.

The air locks clicked quickly. The damn Vampires can have me already. I'm sick of this, I have to be turned or I can die. Seeing as though its my life, I will die or be able to live forever. Do I want to live forever right now? No. Maybe later but definitely not now.

I felt horrible, I wanted to scream out to him. I wanted to apologize but I'm not _that_ sorry. I sat on my bed, trying to read my book. I couldn't ever get past the freaking chapter. I threw the book in haste. _Ugh. Why can't I EVER fucking read it? Its not hard! It's just a god damn book! _It's just history, you know this Bella! Why the hell can't you ever get over one part of it? I think it's this room. It makes me incapable of reading of doing anything productive.

A few hours went by and Edward never came back. No one came down. Great. Fend for myself in the chamber. Fuck it. I opened it from the inside and headed upstairs.

I looked in the main rooms the family is usually in. I checked the front room, no one. I looked in the piano room. I checked the back patio.. I walked into the kitchen, still no one. Where did they all go?

My gut was telling me to turn around but I was too hungry. Whatever, its probably just Emmett upstairs fuming. Sometimes after a hunt he get's irritable if he doesn't bag a bear, making me slightly scared of him.

I made my way to the kitchen, humming and making some food. I smelt the faint smell of cinnamon. It didn't smell like any members of my family. Great.

I grabbed my cell phone and called Alice.

_**Bella? Why are you upstairs, get downstairs now.**_

_Where are you guys?__**We'll be back soon. Just go into the piano room and use the stairs there. **_

_What's going on?_

_**Just get back down there and hit the panic button, don't let anyone in. Go now. Our Visitor is coming back towards the house, we're trying to catch up.. Just do as I say!**_

_Okay. Be careful..click._

I put my phone in my bra, knowing it wouldn't fall out and grabbed my food, heading to the piano room.

My mind started racing.

_It won't happen no one will get me._

_I'll be fine. _

I tried to slow my heartbeat. Knowing it would just make a human drinker run even faster to get to me. Alice gave me enough time, she's seen when they would get here. I'll be fine. I made it down to the basement when two cold steel arms made it around me. I dropped my plate instantly, hearing it smash into pieces on the floor.

"**Mmmmm. You smell divine."**_Fuck. _My heart picked up its pace. And the person that was going to kill me just started laughing.. **"Oh your blood is going to feel so good rushing down my throat that quick. Shhh. You need to slow it my pretty, I want to drink you slowly."**

I couldn't see anything. It was too dark in the basement. I didn't know who this person was but they could see me clearly. Shit. I was done for. All I can do now is listen to their demands. A human never wins against a Vampire. I let my terror consume me.

A growl erupted behind us. **"Let her go Riley."**

I was spun around, searching in the darkness for the growl.

"**I think not and she's all mine, I ain't sharing."**

"**I said. Let. Her. Go."** the mystery man spat.I flinched at the words.

"**Ahh… No. I want a taste.""You'll die before you get a taste." **

Suddenly I was grabbed out of the steel grip by cold hands, hearing my wrist crunch in the process. I cried out in pain and then I felt something rip into my skin. Oh god. I'm bleeding. I smelt it immediately and so did they. I felt dizzy just from one little whiff of it, I swayed. I braced myself for the fall, my eyes closing instantly. I really don't want to die. Two arms pulled me to their body. Concentrating on his scent, I brought myself relief. For a second my wrist didn't hurt. Cinnamon mixed with peaches. I smelt it earlier. I sighed.

I was pinned to the door of the entrapment. Hearing the snarls from Riley. **"Come on. Give her up. Her blood smells even better. Let me have a taste. COME ON!"**

Feeling the breath of the other vampire picking up, great. He loves the smell of my blood too.

"**Go inside Isabella."** The breaths got slower and deeper, I felt a nose run up my neck to my ear and then back down my neck.. Did he just purr? Then he growled at me** "NOW."**

I couldn't even open the door, I felt scared, angry and sort of turned on all at the same time. Factor in the broken wrist and well.. I was an injured bird in a cat's grip.

"**God damn it sweetheart"** the door was opened and I was flung in. The button was pressed and the doors shut instantly. The extra shielding locking me in completely.

I could still hear the snarling from outside of my room. Shut up, shut up shut up! I didn't want to hear this.

Suddenly, there was banging. Banging on the door. No vampire can get through this. Jasper, Peter and Emmett tested it years ago. Oh no. Where's Jasper when I need him? I'm freaking out, my breathing is becoming too erratic. My blood just seems to seep through the gash. The pain is unbearable and I'm bleeding. Thank god Jasper isn't here. He might've drained me.

I began counting backwards from 100 trying to get myself under control. My heart needed to stop beating so fast. It doesn't help my current emotions.

The door then trusted open. I held my broken wrist in my other hand, fear was coursing every inch of me. I welcome you death.

POV

I walked through the house. She would've seen me coming. Where'd they all go? I went upstairs to my old room. Everything was still intact. Just as I left it. I smelt human. Freesias. Isabella was still human? No. Couldn't be. She had to be turned by now. That was _the deal_. Fucking Edward most likely. I turned around and headed towards the front door and that's when I heard it.

Her Heart beat was erratic. I could feel her getting closer. I booked it to the basement before she could see me. She began humming and heart beat returned to normal.

A minute passed and Alice was on the phone. Warning Bella. Couldn't be from me. She knew I was harmless.

_Coming back towards the house, we're trying to catch up._

Riley. Great. The family was suppose to dispose of him already. Well, if you want the job done, gotta do it yourself.

Too late. I smelt him. Bella was still running down the stairs, I grabbed him a second too late. He had her. Fuck.

I was going through all the alternatives in my mind.

_I could just tackle him and kill him then, but I run the risk of killing Bella._

_I could kill him right there but she could be haunted by it and scared of me and I can't have that._

She looks scared. Her eyes searching the room for me. Those brown pools were swimming in tears.

Fuck the risks, she'll die.

He's thirsty. Very Thirsty. His body is even vibrating. He doesn't want to prolong keeping her alive, just wants to inflict enough pain on her, letting his face and that emotion be the last thing she feels in her short human life. Not while I'm still breathing.

I reached out and snatched her from his grip. Throwing Riley across the room in the process. I heard the bones break in my hand. She cried out as my grip allowed her blood to drip off her wrist. Fuck, I should've grabbed lighter. Damn it. I pulled her close to me, pushing us against the steel wall.

I kept him pinned across the room.

My thirst suddenly won out. Can't battle a thirsty vamp and my own.

My nose traced her throat. Breathing in her aroma, feeling the blood rush violently through her veins.

_Oh The Blood, The aroma so sweet, the sweetest blood I've had the pleasure of smelling, one little pull won't hurt. _

My mouth opened, the venom pooling in my mouth, nearly dripping down my chin.

_Just think of how glorious it already smells. it's a waste. Bleeding all over the place, she can bleed into my mouth. Mmmmm._

I shook my head being brought back by her nose pressed against my chest. Breathing me deeply. That was pretty hot. I found myself wanting her in another way, effectively shutting up the blood monster and letting the lust monster out. I snapped at her to get inside, opening the door and shoving her in the room. Riley attacked me soon as I got the door shut. Stupid jerk.

I threw his body against the protective shield and kept the momentum going. Letting my hands dig into his shoulders with immense force. I fed him blood-lust, terror and sadness. He started bleeding his own venom.

"**Please… please spare me." **

"**Fucked with the wrong vampire.""Please!"** He cried out.

I decapitated him and ripped him apart, taking his body upstairs and outside, not wasting a moment. Carlisle had already started a fire, I threw the body into the flames and Edward tackled me from behind.

He growled and snarled. Oh fuck. He's thirsty and I have Bella's blood on my hands and shirt.

I flipped the both of us making Edwards stomach face the ground, and myself pinning him. I then, stuck my fingers in my mouth and groaned.

Her blood was sweet and the right thickness, just how I remembered. It wasn't like other humans, that blood is normally a little bitter and very thick, depending on the person and what was in their system at feeding time. I started feeling thirsty Fuck. I know it wasn't my own because I fed before coming here. _Edward control yourself. You're making me project.._ Nodding towards Esme who started licking the venom from her lips she was thirsty for her daughter, Rosalie was trying to hold back a very hungry Emmett. Carlisle was already in the process of snapping a 200 year old tree in half- angry over Riley, we all were.. Alice was upset she couldn't do something to prevent Bella from getting hurt.. Peter was smug, almost cackling judging by his heightened humour and amusement, he waved his flask and wagged his eye brows, he knew something he wasn't sharing. Yet again.

I gave Edward a rough punch in the back and tore off my shirt before going back to the basement.

_Stand Down. Tell everyone to stay. I won't hurt her._

I flew down the stairs with ease, my own thirst was replaced. Up went my wall separating the thirsty monster away from my more "human" self.

I opened the door, the fear trapped in there was crippling, I held onto the walls of the room to keep me upright.

I turned my head up, looking directly at the freaked out brunette in front of me, tears welled up in her eyes, even looking emotional, she was beautiful. I started walking towards her, **"Jasper?" **Taking a deep breath she tried to cover her wound. Sucking the blood away, oh god. _Let us do that. _No. We won't. I've got this under control. **"No, don't come any closer."** She was concerned, voice trembling.**"Isabella. Its okay. I won't taste you. I just want to assess your injuries. Carlisle is beyond the point of being able to control his anger even with my gift right now so he cannot attend to you. Its alright Sweetheart. It's fine. Your safe. It's over honey."**I slowly walked closer to her, my hands up in front of me, I didn't know how else to come closer, I didn't want to manipulate her emotions, effectively manipulating her trust. From day one, that was the only promise I didn't break.

She slowly got up, radiating love, trust and confidence. **"You came back." **Tears ran down her face, I stood still as she ran to me and jumped on me smothering me with her warm embrace. I wrapped my arms around her, holding her tightly to me, without hurting her, I loved the warmth she brought to my life. I missed that when I left. I all but moaned out loud.. **"Course I did Sweetheart." **My voice was close to breaking. I didn't say another word. **"I thought I'd never see you again…. I cant believe you're here. I.. I.." **She trailed off and suddenly stiffened.

"**What's wrong?" **She jumped out of my arms, taking the warmth with her.

"_**Carlisle can look after her from now on Jasper. Why don't you go join Peter upstairs.**_**"**It wasn't a suggestion. It was an order. He knew better than to order me around.

"**Why don't you join me Edward. **_**Upstairs Now**_**."** I stared him down. _NEVER ORDER ME AROUND AGAIN._**"Ple…Please don't fight. Jasper? Edward? Please?"** Her doe eyes watering.

"**Don't worry love. We won't." **

He was looking at her with love in his eyes, the whole room was filled with possessiveness, selfishness, lust and love, I never got the same thing from her. She just adored him, she felt for him as much as she felt for Angela. Which was nothing but friendly compassion, nothing more.

_She doesn't love you like that Edward._He growled at me, Bella flinched, I gave her a wave of trust and was rewarded with a small smile. Edward and I went upstairs passing Carlisle on the stairs, leaving Bella in the basement to be tended to a now calm Carlisle. I grasped his shoulder giving him more calm, just to be safe. **"I'm pretty sure I broke her wrist, I heard it crunch."** I winced as I murmured to him. He nodded to me and started accessing Bella and making sure she was okay mentally and emotionally while fixing the physical injuries.

Of course, I was made to walk through the door first. Edward followed quickly behind me.

Soon as we got upstairs, the ladies jumped to hug me, Esme's embrace had me on shaky legs, I felt her sense of depression and her relief with love and sorrow filling me. **"Since you just lost your shirt, I managed to pull out another one for you."** She smiled and handed me the black shirt. **"Thank you. You didn't have to do that Esme."** I tossed it on and gave her a tight lingering hug before turning around to face everyone else.

Rosalie came to just almost touching my chest, her blond hair pulled up and her arms at her sides, slowly coming to my body. I took a deep breathe before allowing myself to reach out empathically. Her emotions nearly had me drowning in my own puddle of emotions, hers were mostly of abandonment, worry and nearly knocking me over with a sense of angry pride. She punched me hard in the gut before she hugged me - thankfully, I was already bracing myself. Her punches hurt! **"Don't you dare that to me again,"** and then smacked the back of my head.

And Alice- Alice always lit me up like an exciting flame, her mind always ran a million miles a minute, a deep contrast to myself, she settled for jumping on me, strangling my body with her fierce hug and disappeared from my sight. The bear hug sufficed for Emmett. **"Welcome home man. Its about time!"**

Peter was cautious.. He stood in his typical stance, back straight, legs pressed together, arms slightly apart from his torso- much like my own stance.. he exchanged a look with me, he was warning me about something I made no move towards him, trying to prepare myself for what he was trying to warn me for. I looked to the person I saved for last- Edward's rage was building from within him.

I was careful and didn't project, I opened my entire body and mind to soak up every shred of emotion in the house, mostly the anger was being sucked into me, I was careful not to let it spill out, almost making me fall back into complete warrior mode, quickly and completely. I couldn't. Especially with Carlisle being so close to Bella. This was going to affect me to the very core later but its worth every second. I began to open up my entire soul to all the rage that was being thrown at me.

"**You bastard. You aren't suppose to be here. You left us Cullens behind for the Volturi.. Why don't I show your way back there?"** He ran towards me. Peter shielded me instantly. Being an annoying know-it-all helps right now. A light blue force field engulfed me before the color faded but the shield remained.

"**Too bad **_**dear brother. **_**Looks as if you've been trying to claim what's already **_**mine.**_**"** I turned to face him. Crouched in a defensive position and my growling got louder, rumbling through my chest, I was through with his possessiveness and jealousy. Rosalie Quickly crouched in front of me, jumping into the air ready to take Edward down, I grabbed her in mid air and put her behind me, she crouched again, directly on my heels. Peter was behind Edward, I guess I wasn't the only one fed up.

"**She's over you." **He growled at me, probably thinking he'd scare me or something.. Too bad that it failed.**"I beg to differ. Seems like not even the last 4 years could do damage to that brush fire of adoration, lust, trust, understanding, longing and love she still feels for me. The warm blanket that lights my inner flame.""No, you're fooled Jasper. She got over you."** he spat some venom on the floor.

"**Whatever helps you stalk better at night."** Peter spit back. Nearly growling as loud as I was.**"You're not permitted to be anywhere near Bella. You proved your still the danger to her by leading Riley here."** Esme, Emmett and Rosalie growled just at the mention of his name.

I could hear Carlise downstairs trying to ease Bella of her worries, she knew something was going on up here.**"He was disposed of easily.""And her Wrist?""It was me crumpling her wrist or have her die, fuck you Edward. You would've eaten her."**

He reached out to punch me, Peter grabbed his arm and threw him into the wall behind him and lifted him off the ground. Peter made a mistake, he gave Edward some ground, which he used to his advantage his other arm grabbed Peter by the neck trying to cut off his air supply, not that he needed it and was shaking him violently. Alice rushed to his side immediately, trying to get Edward to see reason. It wouldn't work. Her controlled temper was slipping, this could end really bad for Edward. Emmett was ready to act as a mediator, he knew what would be coming. Esme quickly opened the sliding doors to the backyard. She didn't want to replace them again.

I nodded to my 2nd in command. _Protect yourself first. _He kept everyone out including Alice, who might've had a vision about how this fight would go, based on my thoughts, Edward would never win anyways. We still couldn't afford to take that chance. Its hard to protect yourself with your entire ability when you're shielding a empath who happens to be your sire and you have a deep connection to that same Empath who is currently soaking up so much rage that can easily be given to you and blow up the house, if they weren't careful. Esme would kill us if that happened again. Not to mention Bella would die..

Soon as his shield lifted from me, he tossed Edward my way, his body stumbling with the forced movement from both Peter's physical and mental strength I grabbed Edward by the neck, letting my anger through my careful wall, only letting it affect him through my touch. I-then decided he needed to feel what _I went through._ I let pain course through his body quickly, leaving shock in its wake he could feel my despair, pain, anger and emptiness I felt when I left, the family, the one I loved. The depression and despair set in my body quickly, I tried to hit Edward with most of it, the burn of being torn apart and only left with a small piece of yourself, separation anxiety quickly followed flowing through me freely. I Felt his body go limp, his hands trying to rip mine from his body. My arms were the only thing keeping his body off the floor at the moment._ That doesn't even scratch the surface of what I felt when I had to leave my family and Isabella, my sweet Isabella. _I let a bit more spill out as the colour in his eyes were draining. _Feel my despair? Feel that sense of loneliness.. The constant pain of the pull, the anxiety, that desperation that was trying to drag me back here every second of every single day? That was forever trying to-_

"**Jazz.."** Her warm hand touched my chest making circles and blowing her beautiful scent into my pores.

I dropped Edward instantly. I watched as his body slumped to the floor, breathing heavily, trying to shake off what I inflicted, Emmett picked him of the floor, his hands under the others arms, helping him stand. It was like I choked him and he was forever trying to get the air back into his lungs, his legs couldn't even hold his frame up. I smiled. _Do you realize how lucky you are mind reader? _The anger dissipating instantly, I could feel the worst part of myself dying back into his cage. The emotions I was projecting to Edward disappeared and I stood straight up, folding my hands behind my back before my head snapped down in her direction.

"**Hi Darlin.. Are you alright? I'm sorry for hurting you"**

She leaned up to kiss my cheek, she left a brushfire of heat in its wake, her hand rubbed circles on my chest. **"No. No apologies.. " **She looked to the floor. **"Edward.."**He instantly put a arm around her shoulder, pulling her away from me. I growled at him, _take your fucking hand off of her._

Her body pushed further into mine, away from his arm, where I put my arm around her and rubbed circles into her hip with my thumb. **"Don't ever try and order Jasper away from me. That's MY job. Not yours. Got it? No more locking me in that room and no more sitting outside of my room."**

"**Where is this coming from Bella? Don't let Jasper manipulate your emotions, because when he wasn't here- you were different."**She projected her anger, it wasn't hard. She always affected me to the deepest, darkest parts of myself. Her body was vibrating, she was much too angry for her own good.

"**Manipulate me?" **Her hand raised and I caught it, kissing it lightly.

"**Mind if the steel hand does it? Not the warm breakable hand?" **She nodded, my arm snapped back and forward hitting him in the nose, making it shift and sent him to the floor. It happened so quick I don't think anyone would think I actually hit him if I didn't stop Bella and ask to do it myself.

"**By the way, Jasper isn't **_**controlling **_**my emotions. Have you forgotten that he hasn't been here for 4 years? And besides Peter's got me covered." **She smiled at him. he chuckled a bit before taking a swig out of his flask and waving it proudly.** "Besides, after earlier today, I am sick and tired of you calling all the shots when it comes to me and you still wonder why I didn't choose **_**you**_**."**

Her anger was reaching a fever pitch, I was having trouble controlling how much I was absorbing, this could be real bad. I was again the sponge and couldn't dissipate the emotions. Hers is always the hardest to keep from , I try to share a tiny bit and take from another emotion that's more pleasing to my "better" half, keeping the worst part of me away from the negative. Edward was already angry with me and I can't have him harm her. I lifted Bella's chin and looked her deep the eyes.

"**Calm down sweetheart. I'm struggling trying to keep your anger from affecting me let alone Edward's current amount of hate to be spread to the rest of the room.."**She reeled in her anger and replaced it with love. I was impressed with how quickly she was able to reel herself in like that. Not that I complained. Her emotions almost always filled me with light and warmth. Like a warm blanket at night. For a human that is.

Esme flitted to Bella and took her in the next room. She did her motherly duties. Carlisle and Edward were trying to move his nose back to its rightful place. Peter was holding back Edward's body so he didn't thrash about or attack Carlisle.

"**You have got to show me that punch Jasper! That was Wicked!"** Emmett punched my arm as he bounced up and down like a 5 year old on Christmas morning. **"Sure thing Em."** I nodded to Rose, trying to be apologetic. Rosalie finally stood from her crouch, frowning at me before a resounding whack shot through the house. Emmett scored his 3rd whack of the day. **"Sorry Rose.""No. by all means, he deserved it. God knows I've tried to tell him, over and over.. He doesn't listen, Just don't encourage Emmett."**

She walked past me to join the girls in the kitchen. Smiling as she walked past, setting her hand on my arm, rubbing softly and quickly slipping some love and hope. Ahh.. My soft Rosalie.

"**Mind if Petey's down? I can't see anything."** The little elfin girl, squinting and holding her head.**"Whatever you want Alice."** I nodded to Peter and gave Alice a small smile. She frowned at me but never approached me. She seemed to glare at Edward and he frowned at her. Peter tried to pull her out of the room, obviously not wanting another stand off.

I ended up going upstairs to my room. I needed a refresher. Too many emotions to deal with in one day. Bella's were the best and worst to feel. Too much anger and fear came from her. It freaked me out. The woman can bring me to my knees if I'm not careful. And never in my life have I encountered a creature that had such a strong power over my entire body.

BPOV

Rosalie joined Esme and I in the kitchen. Handing me a fresh icepack.

"**How's your wrist?""It doesn't hurt too much, until I go see my personal ice pack. Thanks Rose. What happened to you guys?""We ran into Victoria.. Turns out the guy who attacked you here was one of her henchman. The two of them were dancing with us, going back and forth over the treaty line."**Esme Chimed in. **"Jasper was too anxious to see you. So he left us with the two of them. I don't blame him though. We could take them.""I'm just so glad you guys are okay. What happened up here though?""Oh you know Edward. He was being his normal douche bag self, we all got angry. I wanted to rip him apart, Jasper didn't let me. Peter subdued Edward and he retaliated on Peter and then Jasper stepped in.. frankly, he should've just let me have him from the start.""Rosalie, you don't mean such a thing! Bella, everything is fine. Don't you worry dear.""I didn't want a fight. I should go see Jasper. Its been years. I need to make sure..""Go on. I'll send you some food in a while"**I headed upstairs to Jasper's room. I knocked, he didn't answer so I decided to walk right in.

"**Jazz?"**He didn't answer me, he was just slumped over the railing of his balcony, lifeless.

"**Jasper? Are you?"**

Suddenly, Growling filled the room. **"Get out Isabella…""What?"** He doesn't want to see me after 4 years? Was he just putting on an act for Edward and the family?

"**Get out**_** now.**_**"**

"**Fine. Jackass. Be that way, and to think I **_**waited**_** for you. Well, Screw you jerk."**

"**Don't throw a fit like a damn child.."**

Just then Jasper ended up in front of me, pushing us to the wall of his room.

"**If you can reach the doorknob from here, do it now."** I could feel his body heaving, completely tense and ready to provide some serious damage. I wasn't sure if it was because we were so close to each other, because he was beyond furious or because he was protecting me from something.

My hand reached for the doorknob when I saw it. I couldn't move. I was frozen in place.

Jasper began growing and snarling. It was scaring the living hell out of me. It began getting louder and suddenly I wish I was in my truck and listening to it roar to life because it was now, the one thing that didn't scare me.

I needed to see.. I stood on my tippy toes and saw it. A fiery red head, crouched, coiled and ready to spring.. Her hair flew wildly around with the wind. It looked like a bonfire that wasn't allowing the wind to blow it out.

I tried frantically to control my breathing and my heartbeats. The way she looked at me definitely told me this wasn't a social call. She was here to kill me.

"**Oh Victoria, can we stop with the standoffs now?" **Another one of them was in here?

"**What are you so worried about? Nahuel is doing his job."**

Not another second went by when Jasper attacked both of the vampires in the room.

The red head was sent out the window and he worked on the blond man that was still in the room. He was shorter than Jasper and had hair down to his shoulders. He laughed and looked to be taunting Jasper.

I made the move to the door.. When it was opened suddenly and a dark-olive looking man appeared before me with yellow eyes. **"Gotcha."** a smile appeared on his face. I put my arms up in front of me instantly and I was internally screaming, not wanting him to touch me. Let alone eat me.

His arms clasped my body and then he dropped like a ton of bricks. I heard screaming when Peter came into the room.

"**You good Major?""Bloody fantastic Pete."** Jasper spat. As he picked up the strange vampire and everything got all blurry.

"**What's happening? Peter?" **I looked to the tall blond before me that was smiling brightly. **"Later Bells." **

Jasper's arms came around me again, hugging me to him, his breathing was shallow and quick, **"Alice, start looking **_**now**_**. Rosalie take Bella." **His hands were tightly clutched around me, it didn't hurt but I knew he didn't want to let me go, even though he was telling Rose to take me away from him.

The two women grabbed me and pulled me away from Jasper. **"Emmett and Esme, set up a perimeter. Peter and Edward-with me. Carlisle call the wolves, let them know they might have intruders, meet them in the clearing and meet us there, we've got problems. Alice, you see anything, call me." **Iwas whisked out of the room before I could check on Jasper. I was thrown into the arms of Rose, I didn't even realize I was crying until I heard her shushing me, Alice was humming and everything went black.

*JPOV*

I knew this would fucking happen. I shouldn't have come here first. I should've taken off in another direction and called them to warn them, I should've taken her and run that first day we knew what would happen. We didn't need this on top of our other problems.

"**What are you going on and on about Jasper"**_Like you care. You only care about my ashes blowing in the wind so you can get my girl. Stay out of my head. _**"You'll know the story soon. Let's get this over with."**

I took off running again, the 3 of us split up. **"Meet in the clearing."** I picked up Victoria's scent and ran with it. I'd deal with Nahuel later. Thankfully, we had him locked up in the panic room so there was no way he'd be able to get out.

I followed her scent and slid across the forest floor in my tracks at the treaty line, they'd tear me apart if I crossed it, especially with being told rogue vampires were in the area.. they'd kill and ask questions later. Much like me. Two big wolves appeared to me, teeth barred, growling and ready for me if I should just barely step over the boundary line.

_Fuck. _My phone buzzed in my pocket and I knew I had to meet them at the clearing.

_We're waiting on you Major._

My hand currently forced due to the wolves and the fact that we were meeting there, I had to turn around and headed to the clearing. There were 5 wolves surrounding Sam's human form. Billy was there as well.

I could smell the tension and animosity in the air. _Greeeeeat. Edward, stick on their minds will yau?_

"**Victoria went beyond the treaty line, I couldn't follow it any further."** I broke the silence and it seemed as if I'd have to break the emotional tension too.

"**I had James' scent going east." **Carlisle spoke, trying to get the ball rolling.

"**We caught 3 more scents, they all went through our reserve on the south side, but only 2 scents were going back west. All of the scents went into the water off the cliff."** Billy spoke, exchanging glances between me and Carlisle.**"Yeah, we've got one locked up right now."** My feet dug into the ground, my teeth were clenched. Trying to elevate some of the tension that was currently soaking up every part of me.

"**I didn't realize, you came back Jasper. I didn't think you would. Even though, I am glad.. If we have to do this again, I wouldn't want you missing in action.""Billy, you can always count on me. And since when do I pass up an opportunity such as this?"**

Edward smiled. I guess Billy wasn't so hard up on us much anymore. I knew he was somewhat fond of me, I saved his family years ago while he was a kid. He knew what I could do to my enemies and what I do for my family and men of honour.

"**I need to know.. Are we going to war?" **Right down to business. I had to take a moment. **"Do I have to prepare my people for war?" **I wasn't sure what was said before I got here. I turned to Carlisle and he shook his head slightly.

I turned my attention back to Billy, and shifting my eyes between his "guards".

"**I've dealt with the 3 vampires that were here before but they always seem to get the upper hand. To be honest Billy, I don't kn-"**Peter cut me off, speaking very quietly, which is unusual for him. **"No.." **I turned to look at him, his eyes were shifting from person to person and from wolf to wolf. **"War is right here."** He came to stand next to me, just behind me, our shoulders nearly touching and motioned to me, but made no move to step in front of me. His close proximity shielded me a bit from the emotions that were swirling around me and currently driving me nuts. He spoke again, very slowly, clearly and quietly with a hint of anxiety**. "What you do have to prepare for is a bloodbath, one is coming and its not going to be easy."** The Wolves growled behind Billy and Sam. **"What's coming?"** Sam was becoming unsteady and nervous.

I took a step back so I could read Peter's face. **"I'm talking about the human equivalence of world war 3, what Hitler did in his lifetime. Batten down the hatches… "**


	2. Need To Know

**Thanks for some feedback guys.. I've tried to tweak my story a bit. Let me know what you think!**

**x i dont own twilight or these characters. S. Meyers does x**

* * *

><p>".. This wont be easy. Best case senario, we'll literally be swimming through thick, lukewarm blood." His voice was a little sarcastic, he spoke a little quicker and he seemed to have his attention to the wolves but, I knew he was miles away.. His emotions were haywire, he was nervous about it. This will be horrible. As long as I've known Peter, he's never been this nervous about an upcoming situation.<p>

_Edward. You seeing any of this? _He shook his head softly.

"Billy, let us work together and come up with a plan.." I pleaded. I knew he was unhappy with Peter's morbid statement.

Carlisle spoke with such calm and determination. As a coven leader should be. "Let's erase the treaty line. For now. If we can mix our families, we will cover more ground and have more protection.. Your boys cant run every second of every day nor can they stay awake that long."

To say that Billy was unhappy and enraged was an understatement, there was oil being thrown on his flaming rage just waiting to unleash if we said or did the wrong thing. "As soon as you guys come up with anything or figure something out. I need to be _the first call_. I know you aren't human drinkers.. _**Don't hunt on our lands. Animals included. **_Or We will _NOT _hesitate to take you down. Do not underestimate my understanding right now."

He looked to Peter and myself. Before glancing at Carlisle and glaring at wolves took off as I shook Peter back to earth.

"Peter, what was that?"  
>"I don't know. It just.. It came to me. You have to tell us what went down Jasper.. What I saw.. doesn't end well for our family."<p>

_What the fuck was I suppose to tell them?  
><em>"Yeah, I'll meet you guys at the house, I just need a second." I took off, leaving the 3 men in my dust. I just needed to collect my thoughts and really think this through.

I really wanted to stay and fight. We could do this. I know we could.

_Peter couldn't be here._

The Volturi would surely take him and god knows what kind of tests or things they would do to them.

Bella would need to be moved to somewhere else. Aro would definitely want her if only for her beauty. It would be easier to lure humans into their creepy ass lair.

I knew what it meant for Peter and Alice to be apart but, it would be the only way.

Plan A - I could just leave myself, with Bella in tow and get Alice to leave with Peter, we'd pick a continent and stick to them.

Can't do that to the family.

Esme would be heart broken.

Carlisle would be hurt, furious and worried and somewhat defenceless, losing some of his best assets.

Rosalie would be smug, worried, and extremely protective and possibly try and stop me and Peter from leaving. Lord knows she protects her family fiercely and I highly doubt I would get out of her way without some sort of damage. She's very destructive when she wants to be. Esme would be running around the surrounding areas - if not countries to pick up my pieces while Carlisle would be trying to me back together. When it came to Bella. I knew she wasn't going to budge. She loved Bella and she would kill the rest of us if it meant her safety. It was quite weird how they came about. Rose is the one against change but- Bella. When she came into our lives 7 years ago she made Rose more happier.. Still a fierce bitch but, she softened her a little bit. Something that hasn't happened for years.

Pan B - I could go to the Volturi and show Aro that the Cullen's are in fact, no more (which would be a lie) but it would save them.

Carlisle could come with me, we could put up a front like we're the last two standing for our family.

They would never suspect Carlisle of lying.

They trust him, more than anyone in the vampire world, aside from me.

Ask Edward to be a man and send him to Aro, he'd step down if he had the mind-reader in his hands.. Make the volturi more powerful,

_No. I would not do that to my family. Nor my brother. _

_He i__**s **__your family. _

_**Remember, he saved her. **_

_You can't send him away._

You need him for Tactical purposes.

_The family __**needs **__him._

GOD MY HEAD IS GOING TO EXPLODE!

_The family needs you._

_You can't go._

_Stay and fight._

_Go down swinging._

_Turn into ash if that's what it takes._

* * *

><p><strong>More to come. Sorry It was short!<strong>  
><strong>Review away!<strong>


	3. Never Again

***I don't own anything but my twist to the story. It's all characters.. Just my own twist to her story.***

Here's another chapter. Hope you guys like it!  
>Don't forget to REVIEW please!<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: Still JPOV. *<p>

"Jasper… are you okay sweetheart?"

I looked up, even though I didn't need to.

It was Esme. The beautiful 1920's knockout pin up. A smile that rivalled Greta Garbo. The grace and body like she was Ginger Rogers, she was beyond beautiful and even more so while she was human, she could make people forget Marilyn Monroe even at the height of her fame. I wasn't the only one who thought it either.

She dressed in jeans and a formfitting long sleeve shirt, the wind softly blew from behind her, her wonderful light rose scent hit my senses, for the millionth time in my life… I was in awe of her.

Even though I do see her as a "mother" figure, I was also old enough and no longer really needed one. _I am _first and foremost a _man. _I do appreciate a good looking woman, especially one who rules with the heart and mind more than the eyes. Her love is pure and kind, not like some of the so called love humans have now. Its just disgusting. Thank god Edward wasn't here to read my mind. I'm sure he'd complain how I appreciate a good looking woman and that I shouldn't be thinking such things about our mother.

"Suber?" **(Sweetie)** Her concern was hitting me like pouring rain.

"Sorry, I.. got caught up." I smiled at her while she bashfully smiled back. "I think I'm going crazy. I don't know what to do. I just… god Esme, Thank god you came when you did. I think you've shut down my mind with your presence. Thanks for shutting off the madness."  
>She came to kneel in front of me and touched my knee and stroked my shoulder, smiling. "Suber, you need to trust all of us. We can make the decision together. Whatever your thinking, don't act on it yet, come back and fill in the blanks." We sat for a moment, letting the sound of the wind blow through the trees. "Afterall, a wise young man told me once, we can get through anything. Untied we stand. Divided we fall."<p>

I chuckled at the memory.

* * *

><p><em><strong>*FLASHBACK - 1940's*<strong>_

_"We'll find Carlisle and Edward, I promise Esme but we have to move now before we need to be rescued and not the other way around." Her Terror and determination was killing me.  
><em>"_No! No! I will not leave without my _Liebling **(Beloved) **_and my son. Never." She ripped her arms from me. I grabbed her back and threw her to the ground, sitting on top of her. I wasn't one for hurting women but I couldn't get her to see reason.  
><em>"_Esme! Stop this. Trust me, I will get them back.. Alive.. If it's the last thing I do."  
>"No. Let. Me. Go." She slapped me, stood up and started running through the now empty, burning streets.<br>"Damn it Esme." The brunette beauty disappeared from my sight. I didn't know where excatly Rose and Emmett were. At least We knew Alice and Peter were safe and he was hidden from the Volturi. Damn Aro wanting more and more power, didn't he have enough of it already? Ohhh no, he needs a a shield. Who was I kidding? I was __**Lucky **__to hide Peter for __**centuries.**_

_I just hope no one else has to parish._

_I ran through the streets of Berlin, trying to get a lock on her scent. It was hard. There were so many vampires, too much blood, too many humans killed, the scents burning my throat and making my vampire side come out, my eyes went black and my fangs dropped, waiting, being called to all the spilt blood like a hungry dog._

_FOCUS. Damn It. FOCUS. Esme. Where the hell is she?  
>The fire was quickly making scents, proof, identities and bodies disappear through it's yellow-orange waltz through the carnage.<em>

_I turned down a corridor trying to get away from the blood. I already lost so much of my own, I didn't need to take a life, especially not now. Just when I saw Nahuel running past me, ignoring my slumped form to the right of him.. I allowed him to get a few feet ahead of me before I followed him, I ducked into a doorstep when he stopped.  
>"We need to find her. Carlisle wont talk unless we have his mate, find the Caramel haired one, right away. Set false traps, do whatever you have to do."<br>__**Damn it Esme! **__I bolted out of the door step and climbed the wall, taking to the roof tops, I jumped a few roofs before dropping to the ground. I took a moment to get my barings, the last thing I needed was for Felix to catch me and I'd be rendered usless, especially in Esme's case._

_I finally heard her quietly sobbing. __I carefully made my way through 5 blocks before I found her slumped by a puddle of gasoline and holding Carlisle's light blue scarf, the one he was wearing earlier. __**He never bared his neck. **__Not ever._

_Grabbing Esme's face and hands. I made her look at me. _"_The Volturi are looking for you. They will kill you to get to Carlisle. We cant… I cant lose my mother." Her eyes averted. "Look at me!" I shook her small frame roughly, if she was human, it would've snapped her spine, I've never laid a hand on a woman but I was beyond furious._

_This was my fault. I should've had my head right._

_My little outburst made her look at me. "__**United we stand. Divided we fall. We're stronger together than we are apart**__."_

_She said one thing in German, which she has said before "Die Liebe besiegt alles." It meant __**Love conquers all. **__She said it after Edward decided to murder a whole village and I had to cover it up, I wanted to kill him and be done with it but she pulled me aside and whispered the words to me. __Die Liebe Besiegt Alles._

_Her emotions were calming a bit, or as much as they could be when one's mate's fate was uncertain. Underneath it all was understanding and trust. __I picked her up off the ground, her hands clutching to me. She was singing in German. I had never heard it before. Thankfully, I learned German long ago. "Du denkst, das ist sonderbar, das habe ich auch einst gedacht, bevor ich meinen Erloser kannte" (__**You count it strange, so once did I before I knew my Savior**__)_

Suddenly, she was out of my arms and running after a human. Male. Bleeding.. His blood was not something you ignored. It was sweet, sickly sweet. I wresled Esme to the ground after she attacked the poor man. She burst out in tears. _"I'm right here Esme. I got you."  
>I picked her body off the ground and ran a false trail before getting us the hell out of Berlin, before they could take the last remnants of her humanity and our lives.<br>_

* * *

><p><strong><em>*PRESENT DAY*<em>**

"That we are."  
>"Come on. I believe we've got an impatient family waiting on us to return, shall we?"<p>

"Alright, let's go."

I grabbed her waiting hand and together we strolled back to the house. She was shoving her emotions at me, trying to calm me down, to put me in a more level headed frame of mind. "Tha-"  
>"I know. I love you Suber." No matter what happened. That's what she always called me when she was being an overbearing mother, usually when we were hurt or a little on the crazy side.<p>

Esme let my hand go and proceeded to go inside, giving me a chance to recollect my thoughts. I took a breath, bracing myself for the onslaught of emotions that were about to assault me and headed inside.

"What's going on Jasper?" Rosalie was angry. No doubt they had filled in the family on what had happened with the wolves.  
>"I meant to tell you as soon as I got back, I just didn't expect the annoying vamps to be here, not yet anyways."<br>"What the hell does that mean? What the hell did you do now?"  
>"What I mean Edward.. Is.. the Volturi didn't just.. let me leave."<br>"Are you the stupidest Vampire in existence? You've just led the entire royal fleet after us! We're all marked. You've just chosen our pyres. You Idiot! How stupid could you be?"I waited for Edward to stop with his outburst. He was entitled to it, albeit a bit childish. He could've waited until I finished.

"Can we all let Jasper speak? Now everyone sit down and let's hear Jasper out." Carlisle passed me slowly while taking Esme's hand and holding her chair out for her before he took his own seat. Everyone followed suit and sat down. _Finally someone retaining order._ The last 30 seconds felt like a damn _party. _I rolled my eyes and decided to stand, pulling out the chair in my spot and placing it to the wall, I didn't want it in my way and I was too anxious to sit down. Which happened to be the **only** emotion that happened to actually be mine since I walked back into the house with Esme.

"I just made a decision and got the hell out of there. I haven't been there for over 3 months. I've been eluding them all through Europe and they almost got me in Turkey." I felt all the questioning and anxiousness in the room, I laced my fingers behind my neck and massaged my neck for a second.. I felt like shutting down and leaving.  
>I took a deep breath, "There were a number of things, first.. He wanted to send me here to kill all of you, Aro knows I have a mate.. I was being forced fresh Human blood. Daily. Almost hourly. They had me starving in a cage. I was a fucking beat up dog in a cage.. I'll admit. It wasn't the smartest decision but, it was the only thing I could think to do. I wasn't strong enough at that moment in time to destroy them. Even knowing their every weakness, I couldn't come kill you guys, and I can't let them find out about Bella and Peter. I refuse to. " I took another deep breath. "They also know we've got a special shield under our roof. I also think Bella is a shield as well. As soon as Victoria gets back, they'll be coming, for Bella and Peter."<p>

"How the hell did they find out about Peter?"  
>"Simple Rosalie. Aro started wondering why there were missing pieces. He knows I cant hide anything from him.. The only way a vampire is hidden is through a shield or some type of special ability. Aro has a personal sheild and he cannot see her. She's a limited one at that so you can figure when he touches her, he gets nothing, but if I had a conversation with her, Aro would see her through my point of view. I'm sure Peter was blocking things from the moment I left this house 5 years ago. Marcus started questioning my aura, said I have found lover.. Caius said I had changed.. And since Aro couldn't find my said mate in my head they knew that she must have a rare, unique ability."<p>

"And since they met us and not Peter and Bella.. They're coming.. for them." The complete dread in Emmett's voice was not lost with his feelings of pent up fustration muddled with rage and disapointment. "Exactly. We need a plan of action. We'll need to divide the family up." Problem was to decide who was going with who.  
>"You cant be serious Jasper!" Alice jumped up and pulled Peter up with her, she was terrified. Rightfully so. She didn't like all of us to be separated. She loved all of us. Especially Peter. I rushed in front of her, stopping her from fleeing the house.<br>"I am. I'm **not **letting what happened in Germany happen ever again. Alice, you have to trust me on this.. Edward?" I knew, that Edward was the way to Alice. Those two were practically twins because of their enhanced abilities, as much as Edward gets to me, he did have his uses.

"Jasper, what happened in Germany wouldn't happen again." Esme spoke up.I walked back to my previous place in the room when Alice decided to back down and listen. "Yeah and what they did to Carlisle and Edward is going to **pale** in comparison what they will do us all.. " I tried to bite back my impending anger, but there was no way I could. "Eleazar was an old friend of Carlisle's. This is _**Family**_ Esme. They will stop at nothing. We will stop at nothing to protect our family, especially you. Are you forgetting that this is the Volturi.. The Volturi I put in power and the Volturi who is strong enough to turn us all into dust? We're only alive because Aro sees some use in some of us. That's the only reason why we still even exist."  
>"They nearly got all of us last time in Germany. Damn it!" Carlisle punched the table, the pieces hitting the floor, Esme gasping.<p>

"That's all fine and dandy, let's worry about these plans say in about 15 minutes."  
>"No Emmett! Victoria is half way to Volterra by now. <em>No We settle this now<em>!" Edward was vibrating. I wasn't keeping a good hold on my anger. I already made Carlisle smash up the table and frankly I was too angry to even calm them down, even though a part of me wanted to.

"We've got a nice piece of brain to pick through in the basement Edward. Shouldn't we deal with that first? Figure out what they _were_ here for and what _may_ happen? And shouldn't Bella get a say in this too?"  
>"Emmett's right. It gives us a better edge. Let's use the information we gather to make an agreement." Peter spoke. He let down his shield and calm radiated through his body. I started drawing from the calmness he was allowing me to soak up and started filling the room with it.<p>

"Great. Then it's settled. Jasper, Peter and Edward you can deal with the vampire downstairs. Carlisle you'll need to call in some favours we're going to need more blood bags. Emmett, you need to make some arrangements. Rose and I will go tend to Bella because she's about to wake up very angry." Alice bounced up and all but hopped about the room.. Beyond happy that we were delayed in separating.  
>"Shouldn't I -"<br>"Rose and I can handle this Jasper. Don't worry. You just concern yourself with the task downstairs. You'll see her soon. Oh and Ms. Williams from the horticulture society will be here in about 10 minutes thinking she can come in for tea, Esme."  
>"Alice what are you…"<br>"Are you guys really going to stand around when I've seen how things will play out?" She put her hand on her hip, testing us.. like we'd ever go against her regardless. She can be a scary vampire- being tiny doesn't mean she doesn't pack a powerful punch.

"Come on let's not anger my wife.. Please for my sake." Peter pleaded as he walked towards the entrance to the basement.. Wanting to evade her wrath, just in case we didn't listen. "Trust me, we cant to do anything when she will just see it. Give my wife some rope boys, or at least give me some rope." He chuckled before walking down the stairs and twist open his flask to drink some more blood.  
><em>Edward, has he gone through a lot of blood?<em> He nodded as he made his way down to the basement.

"Aw man! Arrangements? I always get the boring jobs. Leave some fun for me will you?"  
>Poor Emmett. He hated being benched. Especially by Alice.<br>"Don't worry.. I'll leave you my half." I set a hand on his shoulder and made my way downstairs, Edward and Peter were already waiting.  
>Soon as I reached the last step I stood nose to nose with our capture.<p>

* * *

><p>"Okay Nahuel, tell me what you've been contracted to do." He just stood there shackled, looking smug.<br>"What is the Volturi looking for? What job were you told to carry out?" Peter's hands graced his form and swore under his breath, clearly trying to block us from this vampire's ability to incapacitate anything he touched, Nahuel began to laugh.  
>I cocked an eyebrow, "Something funny?" Nahuel's laughter got louder.<br>"He's not going to be laughing now." Edward was radiating with amusement.  
>I didn't have time for this crap. "Nahuel, I believe this gentleman here, asked you a question.. You <em>should<em> answer it."  
>"Nah, I think I'm good." Looking smug he laughed off Edwards's request.<br>Suddenly Edward snapped, pushing me out of the way. "Why are you here?"  
><em>Wow. And I thought it was going to be me.<br>_His fury started fuelling my own. "Edward.. The fury.. Tone it back. He's obviously not goi-"  
>Unfortunately for me, he decided to raise his voice and his level of frustration and fury. "Why are you here? <em>Don't make us ask again<em>!"

"I.. I don't know why I was sent here." Ha. What a joke. Luckily, we don't please easily.  
>"Try now." Peter closed his eyes and I was suddenly cut off from his emotions. Just as I was getting used to feeling them.<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>**** More to come. <span>Review. Review. Review.<span>**_  
><em><strong>I know I jumped a bit in this chapter but I've tried to tie it all in. Thus far.**<strong>_*


	4. Welcome Home

**I'm bacckkk!**

**Just to answer a few questions without spoiling my intentions for this Fic.**

1. Jasper and Alice were never together.. Alice and Peter are together.

2. My version is just a different take on Twilight. Bella and Edward didn't happen (will elaborate later)

3. Bella is 24 years old. (currently)

4. Charlie died in my story, its in the _first chapter_ where I mention it. Bella sells the house she and Charlie shared & Charlie's life insurance Charlie had a good funeral and she gave some money to Billy and Harry, fixes her truck (Rosalie helped) and invested the rest.

5. Bella isn't changed - will find out soon enough.

6. Peter is a vampire.. Rest assured. There will be something about him in coming chapters! Look for it!

* * *

><p><strong>Here's the new chapter, a little short but enjoy.<strong>

(continued Jasper POV)  
>"Mmmm. I like the women here." He was practically drooling all over himself. "and the pet.. Ooh, the scent on her.. <em>mmm. Mouth.. Watering..<em> I don't know how so many of you in such a small confinement can resist the smell."  
><em>Pick his damn brain.. Get something Edward. I don't have much patience on this horrible excuse for an immortal.<br>_"How can you _not_ want to take her, pin down and take all of that succulent-"

I had enough and stepped forward. I took a bite out of the bastard. I chomped right down on his jugular.

"Jasper! That's a damn death sentence!"  
>I did heed the warning. Drinking dead man's blood or too much of a vampire's blood as a vampire could kill you or at least inflict enough pain to the point where you'll kill yourself for it to stop. One of the many torture techniques the Volturi use.<p>

_I wasn't planning on swallowing._  
>I let his blood flow down my chin and down his body. Hesitation was in the air. <em>Just keep tuned in his mind Edward and do what you're here for! I know what I'm doing.<em>

I kept biting and sending terror to his body.  
>"Got it." I released my hold on his neck.<br>"Did… did you really… think… I would talk? You've got.. to be kidding… me. Is that all you've got? The infamous va-"  
>We had our information, I was done. <em>Nighty night vamp.<em>

"What the hell Jasper?"  
>"He pissed me off so I knocked him out, you can't tell me you weren't thinking it Edward. Did you at least get what we needed?"<br>"And then some."  
>"Okay, well this is Emmett's deal. We need him no longer."<br>"Jasper he could poss-"  
>"<strong>First rule of defence, <strong>_**leave no ends untied**_."  
>"He's right Edward. No need to tip off the Volturi any more than we have."<p>

I walked upstairs into the living room where Emmett was just getting off the phone. "He's all yours, brother."  
>To say he was giddy was an understatement. "You're going to need Peter with you until you've rendered him dead."<br>"Hell yeah!"  
>"Make sure he feels what its like to fuck with the Cullens."<br>"You bet." He disappeared faster then Alice could jump up and down in happiness.

_Impressive._

"What the hell Jasper?" Edward.  
>"I did what I had to do. I'm going to clean up and shower before bringing Bella down. Go for a hunt.. I don't need you biting into my girlfriend."<br>He scoffed. "Deny it all you want, I _know_ you're hungry."

Carlisle appeared into the room, fixing his dress shirt and tie. "Soon as you get back Edward, we need a family meeting. Jasper don't you go anywhere with Bella… Not until we figure this out, we need everyone close just in case there is a second attempt."  
>"Don't worry, Carlisle.. We won't be far."<p>

I left the room before I got bombarded with questions. I could hear Alice ordering Peter to get some blood into him before he got too weak.. We didn't need him getting spotty with anything, especially not now. He agreed wholeheartedly, even though he was a bit off put by his wife basically turning him into a submissive pulp. It was all good, we all knew Alice wore the pants in that relationship. I didn't really blame him for not putting up much of an argument, the whole "I'm a man and I'll do what I want!" Schick because, lets face it, all men _say_ it.. But we're not entirely all that stupid to argue with our wives who, for some of us, literally could make us suffer for all eternity. I'd rather keep my lady happy, not on the warpath for the rest of my life. It's actually the smartest thing a man can do when you live countless years with your companion.

I raced up the stairs into my bathroom, I was careful not to slam any doors or make any noise that would wake up the sleeping girl in my room. She needed her sleep. Especially for what had happened and what could possibly happen.

_Humans.  
><em>

They are the _weaker_ animals in the world in the physical sense but have the wonderful opportunity of enjoying life since their lifespan is very short and not guaranteed, the ignorant bliss of tumbling through life without a second thought and how most somehow are emotionally strong enough to just drag themselves through, the outer shell reading very differently than the inner shell. To live and die peacefully like a human is what most vampires crave. The sense of true love, creating a family, watching it bloom, how life evolves, growing old and being able to take that last breath after you're old, grey and its time to join the ground. Leaving your family, your work.. Leaving your lasting mark on the world. If you're lucky, you make it into the history books, although some information may not be correct or mulled over.. There will always be people who will know what you did for thousands of years.

As a vampire, yes you could live thousands of years and start to be known in our world or fly under the radar _if you prefer_.. Its not the same. The moment you completely die, not everyone will remember you. Not like how it is with humans.

_I've got to stop getting stuck within my own thoughts._ I shook them off. _… for now. _

I looked into the mirror, completely lost in my thoughts about humans when I saw a red demon. I was covered in Nahuel's blood. Most of my face, upper body and arms were covered in his blood. I finally looked like the _monster _I used to be with the Volturi. Swimming in blood, taking humans, not caring about the death toll. The brief thought had my stomach clench and my entire body flinched.. _shake it off._. _just shake off the dread.._

I jumped in the shower, turning the dial to hot. I needed to rid myself of my darker side. I really didn't mean to bite Nahuel, but we needed the information and he pissed me off.

_Welcome home Jasper_.

Not even 24 hours and so much drama has happened. I could've killed my lover on top of it all.

I tried to drown out what was happening outside. I could hear Emmett laughing and hollering to Rosalie.. Peter was laughing but his emotions said a different story. He was afraid.

Nahuel, now awake was begging for his life. Pleading.. Crying.. Said he had more secrets. Edward was denying that Nahuel had any more secrets to hide before I heard his footsteps disappear into the wilderness.

I could hear Emmett hollering and swearing, I was surprised Esme wasn't chastising him, though I'm sure Edward would want to beat him for scaring away at sort of animal he could've eaten.

I got out of the shower.. I finally didn't have a bad stench or have the stain of blood on my body.

I quietly made my way to my bed. The room never changed. The walls were a neutral beige, the carpet was white and my bed was covered in off white and grey sheets. The only thing that did change was the girl in my bed. I left her a teenager still growing into her own and I came back to a woman. Not that she hasn't always been strong but she's older, wiser, more mature and has just grown into herself. Instead of mousey and weak looking, the inside matched the outside, tough and much like a lioness. I crawled in next to her, I was completely fulfilled to just lay beside her.. As if it would be the last thing I'd ever do in my long drawn-out life, I stroked her face softly, trying not to wake her.

I curled in close to the delicate frame beside me, wrapping an arm around her and closed my eyes, listening to the strong sound of her heartbeat, softly beating in her chest.. Thanking God or whoever up there.. For this moment, right here, right now. Everything I had encountered in my life.. This moment makes it completely worth it.

Thank you. For keeping her here for me.

* * *

><p><em>Don't forget<em> to **REVIEW** and all that good stuff..

**NEXT UP:** Bella's POV!


End file.
